Adoption Angel
by Kayakokitty
Summary: When Sesshomaru gets a birthday present he thinks its just like all the others. He was soo wrong. Can Rin show him just what happens to a cold boy when he gets a warm kitten? SesshomaruxRin, M for language and some sexual scences.
1. Chapter 1

**kayako here to let u know i will make this the best fic that i can!**

_**DISCLAIMER: i do not own inu-yasha or any related storys or characters so stop rubbing it in already!**_

_'things written like this r ppls thoughts!'_

"things written like this are whats spoken out loud!"

COMMENCE REMEMBERING NOW!!

_'Stupid woman always on my case why can't she just leave me alone!' _ as i sat in the small room i shared with another girl named Kiara who was very small and not even here right now i felt so lonley. '_My name is Rin and i live in the_ _Happy angels__ orphanage.wow how ironic. I dont understand why that woman doesn't like me at all! what have i done to her!?_'

"Rin get your ass down down here!" The said woman yelled. _'oh crap here it comes now im gonna get it' _I walked out of my shared room and down the old stairs. "Alright young lady" she asked as soon as i got down to the bottom and stood in front of her "im going to ask you a question and i exspect you to answer honestly the very first time got it?"

"yes Ms.Wells" i replied _'gods she old i wonder how old the hag really is? wow i bet shes older than the oldest demon alive. heck i bet shes got demon blood in her shes so mean.'_

"good now tell me did you or did you not push Kagura down the stairs this morning?" she said in her icy way.

_'only a little Ms.Wells' _ "no Ms.Wells i didnt" i spoke in a monotone so boring it was nearly painful.

"oh really then would you mind explaining how she came to be at the bottom of these stairs with a sprained wrist in tow? and why she claims you put your hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards?" she said tapping the wacking cane of doom noisily.

"maybe she was clumsy and couldnt keep her butt level with the rest of her and she tipped over?" _'i am so screwed'_ i just couldnt stop myself from saying smart things to her it usually got me into alot of trouble.

She stared at me for a good 3 minutes i know i counted. then she lifted the cane and struck me in my side i made a tiny squeak as i tried to not let her know i was hurt. "How dare you lie to me you little bitch!" she continued to hit me again and again and i never made another noise. i was so use to it now it was old. As she hit me she called me many other names that iv 'e been hearing all my life so i just ignored her as best i could. Eventully she calmed down slightly and stopped. "oh yes i forgot to tell you your goning to be adopted by some wreched fool with no brains who'll probabley rape you again and again!" she laughed loud and angrily.

_'im goning to be adopted? that cant be right im to old! _**an: rin is like 16 now **_who would want me now?'_ I realized she was telling me somthing about halfway through.

". . . so now that you know whats expected of you go pack your belongings becouse you be will picked up tomorow." she seemed really pleased but i wasn't i didn't hear a word she said! and i was definetly not gonna tell her i wasnt listening. "well dont just sit there like a retard go!"

"yes Ms.Wells." i scurried off and walked up the stairs pondering my situation. _'god its so wierd no-one adopts kids over 11 these days maybe the crazy hag was right what if i do get raped?'_ this kept bothering me all night even as i layed in my bed for the last time gazing at Kiara and my packed bags. finally i fell asleep.

**XNext morningX**

"Rin wake up! your new daddy is here!" Kiara squealed at me. _'well at least at one of us is excited'_

I sat up and streched. "is he really? what time is it?" i said through a yawn.

"its almost 10:00 Rin hes already here wait till you see him he said for you to hurry cuz you gots a flight to catch!" she was joy as she relayed this news to me.

"alright tell them ill be down soon" she skipped off as soon as she had her message. _'who comes to get their new kid __this__ earliey in the morning!?' _ i quickly changed out of my pajamas into a black and grey long sleeved shirt that had a hood attached and one of my favorite pair of jeans as well as my combat boots, and i also added a really cool choker. ill show them what their dealing with isn't some weak pansy! i slung my back-pack over my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase. "here i go!"

When i got down stairs and looked around i spotted an amazing looking man with long white hair and a beautiful face. "ah Rin id like you to meet InuTaisho your new gurdian" Ms.Wells practicly gushed like a high school girl. it was disguisting. . . . . ."dont just stare at him get over here!" she held up her cane to hit the back of my legs but before she made it though and before i had time to ready myself that man, InuTaisho grabbed the cane and said in a calm yet firm voice "i really dont think you should do that." i swear she nearlly fainted.

"shall we go Rin?" he took my suitcase and opened the door.

"yes lets" i was imennsly pleased. so this was my new parent. he opend the door to a limo and i got inside and let out a small smile as he let the driver know to depart.

_kayako:yo how did u like the first chapter? please review! u flame me if u want but dont worry i borrowed inu-yashas kimono! ill update soon! ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**kayako:. . . . .. wow i havent updated in so long. . . . . my bad but my life is really full right now. . . . anyway here ya go!**

* * *

I woke in the car feeling very tired and groggy. "huh? were are we?"

"oh were almost to the airport then well be going to your new home." my white haired high-jacker said with a smile. I was sure i was stareing but hey who wouldnt be staring? god my life is sooo wierd.

As i sat there brooding and staring out the window at the streets outside not really seeing any of it he finally broke our silence. "Do you often wear many dark colors?"

I wasnt that surprised "well yea i do i dont think bright colors are a great way to express my emotions."

"I see." InuTaisho said with a look like he was disecting my brain. "Well would you feel insulted if i got you some new clothes that showed a happy Rin?"

"hmmm. Well i would wear them if thats what you mean." i added a small smile to show my lighter side.

After a few hours in the car, I know hours!, we finnally made our way to the airport were we were quickly passed before everyone else and seated first class were he let me have a window seat. I know nice right?

A flight attendent came by with a glued on smile and asked if she could help us.

"yes could you get my daughter something to eat? I forgot kids these days eat unless they remind me"

After the woman left i took up my time staring either at InuTaisho or out the window. When the woman came back she had all this good food with her. But that wasnt what surprised me it was that she sat _all_ the food in front of me! "wait all this cant be for me i'll never eat all of it!:"

InuTaisho just smiled. "Nonsense females have big appetites as well as men and you havent eaten all day you need it."

XInuTaisho's povX

As i stared at my new ward i felt a strange feeling of affection for her. She reminds me of my late wife. She was currently blushing in such a lovely pink i couldnt help but smile i was going to have so much fun dressing her up in clothes i know she would never wear if it was her choice. My phone started ringing playing a lovely verse of Carramelldansen which means it was my son Sesshomaru. "Hello?" I answered happily.

"Father," he said in a way that was **not** his way of speaking "we have an emergency. We need you **now**."

* * *

**Kayako:ok i really just totally made this up in 15 minutes so give me a break! oh yea go on my profile and find my friends story! its really good and well writein!! now review and i dont care wat you say just let me know you there!! oh yea i dont own inu-yash or any related characters or plot i own only parts of it! so basicly if you recognize its probly not mine. kays bye!**


End file.
